Tekkit
by Guardians of Time
Summary: Simon, and Lewis has came across tekkit and decided to build a Jaffa cake factory with the help of Duncan, and also try to best sips co, but their plan takes a little change of twist when 6 colorful ponies comes through a portal to their world, who are they? did they get here from a different dimension? Wheres my Jaffa Cakes? all OC slots filled already.
1. Jaffa Cake Factory Planning

Hi guys, I am sorry I hadn't been writing for a long time but the wait is OVER! I come with a Tekkit/MLP crossover, and it's with the Yogscast for all you minecraft and tekkit fans. It will have things they actually did in their tekkit series, and other stuff, that and it will have what they actually say. Without further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGIN! (quote from the hunger games)

PS . it will be in POV form between the ponies and Simon, Lewis, and Duncan, and we will start from the Yogscast point of view.

Tekkit

Time: Dawn

Location: Future Jaffa Cake factory area

"Hello, and welcome to the Yogscast. We're here, for the umpteenth time, starting a new Minecraft world. Umm, this is, it's so beautiful here," Lewis, also known as Xephos in Minecraft, says as he takes in the scenery, "but were going to ruin it, were gonna basically take this place up with technology. Uh Simon (also known as HoneyDew, a little dwarf) has set us the assignment of building a Jaffa cake factory, and a … Jaffa cake shower… and there for, we're basically going to wreck this whole place, and build machinery all over it, to accomplish our goals. Ummm, because you're an evil, horrible, man."

"Wow, how mean" Simon says in response.

"Now Duncan is going to show us how to do it, cause he is the only one of us who understand this stuff, so he's going to look after us, so, uh let's get started uh digging, holes."

"Ok."

"So, heh, what do we need to do first, Duncan, to get started?"

"Well first, get base of operation set up. So like a shed, a-a garden shed full of tools that we can work from…"

"Ok" both Lewis and Simon say.

"Soo, yeah, it's pretty normal." Duncan explained, not knowing how far from normal it will be later on, "Let's get some wood, and do that before night time.

At with that, they went in different directions, out to get wood. "So this is because there's a new version of tekkit come out, tekkit 3, umm some of the mods been taken out, some new ones been put in. Uh this is the Sphax BDCraft texture pack, which I'm absolutely in love with. This is possibly the best one out there, and all the texture are tekkit compatible as well, and all the weird machinery, there's like 26 pages of weird machinery." Lewis say's, pulling up the inventory menu. "The community sort of, added all the tekkit textures. So yea, making a Jaffa cake factory, do you have any idea how this is gonna take place Simon, how we're gonna install it?"

"I have absolutely no idea, I-I-I don't know how the machines work, how you can put them together, how you can make machines, how you can make a Jaffa cake factory in minecraft, it all seems so, unlikely, that you can do any of this." Answering Lewis. "I'm going to honest, I don't think we can do it, I think, it-it's just gonna be, a dream…"

Right now, both of his fellow workers are laughing at his remark.

"I think it's just a beautiful dream,"

"It's very possible." Duncan replied

"it's a fantasy, I don't think- I don't think we can actually do it."

"Well you're gonna be on hand for like moral support, and um, probably, ya know…" Lewis said

"Farming stuff," Simon said

"Harvesting,"

"Yeah."

"Digging."

"Digging?"

"Yeah, that's gonna be basically your main role."

"That sounds pretty good, I'm built to dig, and I'm a digger. Lead digger."

* * *

Time: midday

Location: outskirts of Ponyville

Twilight Sparkle was looking forward to a nice relaxing day. After the events of the wedding, she was looking forward to taking it easy and spending time with her five closest friends. The lavender mare had proposed the idea of having a picnic where they normally brought their pets to play, and her friends had agreed wholeheartedly.

Here they were, eating delicious baked goods courtesy of Pinkie Pie, listening to Applejack play the guitar, and enjoying each other's company when a purple flash of blinding light made everypony stop what they were doing and focus upon where the flash had came from. From the epicentre of the flash stood a strange, blackish-purple rectangle amidst scorched and blackened grass. There appeared to be writhing purple energies that made up a kind of 'skin' in between the top and bottom layers of the...thing.

"What do you girls think this is?" asked Twilight.

All of her friends shook their heads and shrugged. Except for Pinkie Pie.

"I think it looks like a portal!" she exclaimed, bouncing happily.

Twilight walked closer, inspecting the strange object. It appeared to be flawless; it had no discernable cracks or imperfections along the entire structure. Twilight tapped it with her hoof, which gave off a sound similar to rock.

"I have no idea what this is," said Twilight suspiciously. "I wonder why it appeared here out of nowhere." Out of the corner of her eye, Twilight noticed Rainbow Dash slowly creeping towards the...for lack of a better word, she used Pinkie Pie's name for it.

"Dash! What do you think you're doing? The...portal could be dangerous!"

Caught red-hoofed, Rainbow Dash stopped her skulking and whined, "But look at it! It looks _awesome!_If it's a portal, we should go see what's on the other side!"

"Have you gone nuts? What if there are monsters and other bad stuff on the other side? You don't have any idea what lays beyond!" exclaimed Twilight.

Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out at Twilight. "Yeah, well, neither do you!" Twilight continued to glare at the multicoloured pegasus. "C'mon Twilight, lighten up! What if I go first and then come back? Will that prove to you that its safe?" asked Rainbow Dash with a glint in her eye.

"Well..." said Twilight, unsure.

Without waiting for an answer, Rainbow Dash grinned a mischievous grin, unfurled her wings and flew straight into the portal before anypony could stop her. As soon as Rainbow Dash touched the purple 'skin', she disappeared.

"Gosh darn it, Rainbow! Ya'll are gonna need a stern talkin' to when you get back!" said Applejack, who was not amused by her friend's antics.

All of the remaining ponies were concerned about Dash's well-being. It was with great relief that after only a minute she flew back out of the portal. Panting from excitement and exhaustion, Dash exclaimed, "You _totally_ need to see this! It's so _awesome_ on the other side! Everything's all...well, you have to see for yourselves!"

"Is it safe, Dash? Are there any creatures or monsters there?" asked Twilight.

"I did a fly over and I didn't see any movement," replied Rainbow Dash, looking hopefully towards the purple bookworm.

"Well..." said Twilight. "I guess we could at least look around..."

Rainbow Dash face broke into a huge grin. "That's the spirit!"

One by one, the bearers of harmony cautiously walked up to the portal and touched the purple film. Fluttershy had needed some extra coaxing, but she had eventually relented. Twilight found herself to be the last pony to go through to the other side.

_Should I tell somepony where were going?_ she asked herself. _Well, we should only be there for a little while...oh what the hay, I want to see this other place too!_

And with that, Twilight touched her hoof to the purple portal and felt herself whisked away to another dimension.


	2. Sightings

Hello again and welcome back. Sorry I pushed the chapter 2 release to Sunday where its original date is Saturday. Had some distractions, but now it's out and ready to be read. I added some things that they hadn't actually said before either. Near the end will be stuff I made up entirely, And since its mostly dialogue, I advice you play the video while reading so you know who's talking, until it gets to the part where it what I only made up. Here is the link

watch?v=zrgEEhY9DrA

just copy it into the search bar

PS. There's some new thing here, if you see *laughter* in the middle of someone's dialogue, that means either Simon/Lewis laughed at something in Duncan's dialogue, or Lewis/Duncan laughed at something Simon said, and so on so forth

Sightings

"Hello and welcome back to our tekkit," Lewis begins as the 5th episode start, "we done a little upgrading here since last time, well you did this Simon."

"Yeah, I don't know where you got we, WE'VE done a bit of upgrading, I don't know where that came from. *laughter* Its ME it's all my hard work."

"Looks wonderful." Duncan commented

"Local things for local people," lewis started reading what some of the signs say on the chests,"unrefined ores and stones, orgasmic… material? I'm not sure I even want to look in there, what's in that chest?"

"Oh, organic stuff." Duncan told Lewis

"Are you serious? Simon, why orgasmic for organic things?"

"What? It's funny. Any ways, I put a trap door down here," Simon say while opening and closing it, "so we don't fall down here as well."

"Big advantage, should of sorted that out earlier shouldn't have we? So yeah, we've got uh a whole load, um we still don't have anywhere to sleep I don't think."

"Um actually, FUNNY YOU SHOULD SAY THAT LEWIS, if you would follow me up this ladder up here"

"oh there's a ladder, didn't even notice that there." Duncan said

"ok."

"Oh my god!"

"I'd like to show you-"

"What did you build?" Questioned Lewis while totally interrupting Simon.

"-to our living quarters."

"It's so beautiful, and so much space." Duncan said, definitely pleased by this.

"It's basically a EXACT replica of our shed."

"I'm gonna have a snooze."

"That's Duncan's bed."

"Ah this is my bed." Lewis said after reading who's bed it is.

"There's a little chest here-"

"thank you, I can put my teddy here."

"-and this is my bed, I move around a lot in my sleep."

"Still Simon's bed!? HAH my gosh you are selfish."

"As I said, I move around a lot in my sleep, I might fall off the bed in the middle of the night."

"Well you are the foreman I suppose, but wow. That is a-that is a generous rest area for you. You got a choice."

"Ah feels so cozy."

"Let's sleep, it is night time." Duncan points out.

"Tomorrow we got a busy day of work."

Just as Simon was going to get in bed, he hears a enderman teleport right outside the house, "I can't-I can't sleep, there's an enderman right outside carrying a block around"

"Oh dear"

"Let's kill him" Simon jumps up with excitement.

"Come here ya, oh- Oh my god he disappeared!"

"I think he might be in the house now, look" lewis points at the enderman.

"He's going to steal you bed." Duncan joked.

"Is he in my bed?"

"careful." Lewis said, he doesn't want his friend too hurt, but reconsiders considering he will be anyway if the enderman steals his bed. Then he will take out his anger on one of us. Lewis's train of thoughts is interrupted when he hears Simon shout;

"GET OUT OF MY BED YA BASTARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lewis and Duncan started laughing at this.

"I'm hitting him, where'd he gone? There he is." Duncan said

"THE BLOODY NERVE! COM'RE YA SON OF A-"

"Ohh yes, h-" just as he was about to finish his sentence until Duncan sighted something quite interesting. In the sky was a strange blue creature speeding by at the speed of sound.

"DUNCAN!" Simon yells in his ear

"oh sorry, I thought I saw something."

"Would it happen to be blue?"Lewis asked

"Yes. Could be a pegasus"

"A what?! A are you telling me that there's are pegasus in tekkit?" Simon asked, flabbergasted

"Yes there are, they are added with the mo'creatures mod."

"Let's get it, I am not letting up this opportunity to have a Pegasus as a MOUNT! Screw this, I'm cheating for hay." And with that he spawned some hay from thin air.

"I'm starting to think you've forgotten about the no cheating rule?" Lewis.

"Don't care, must get Pegasus."

"Fine."

"Duncan, you build some fencing for my future ride."

"Yes sir boss"

"LET'S GO LACKEY!"

"Why did I ever agree to be on this?"

Lewis and Simon left the shed home at a full on sprint, aiming to find this flying horse and bring it back while Duncan builds the pen for the pegasus. It had been flying in a large circle when Duncan and Lewis had last glimpsed the creature, so they decided to search a wide area for it. Simon and Lewis had searched for several minutes when they heard strange chattering noises coming from a relatively flat area, several hundred meters from my house.

"Ooh, I hope it's what we're here for."

"Wait, take a closer look, there's 6 of them!" Lewis exclaimed

Instead of the one blue pegasus that they was expecting, they saw six, SIX completely different looking horses that seemed to share the same basic traits, 2 of them had wings, 2 had horns, and 2 had neither But the actual that surprised them is that they aren't made of block, they're like a real horses

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Simon said, yet again surprised.

"Do you remember that one series we did with the Mine Little Pony mod?"

"Yes."

"And we we're ponies,"

"Ya?"

"It's based on the My Little Pony TV show."

"how do you even know what that is?"

"have a little sister." Lewis replied. "How do YOU know it?"

"Oh it's a LONG story"

"Anyway, they can't be players with the mod on considering their not made of blocks, I think they might be the real thing."

"WHAT!?"

Well that's it, hope you enjoyed chapter 2, review and fav me or the story please. It's what keeps me going. And to leviathan and Patrick about the pony pov in chapter 1, I didn't even know cube land was a story, the pony pov was given to me by a friend and since I couldn't think of how to start it good for the pony side, I took it.


	3. Not Co?

HELLO EVERYBODY! I know I said I would post this chapter on Sunday but I haven't been able to write on Saturday and on Monday I finished the chapter but a virus destroyed it so I had to completely write it all over again. Besides that, thank you for waiting. I have been lazy to write this chapter too, but now its up. Besides that, some of the people said that the pony pov in chapter 1 is from ASimpleStoryTeller, well I had no idea what to put and my friend told me to just put that one, well I ran out of ideas so I just went for it. Before I forget, the pony pov belongs to ASimpleStoryTeller.

I don't own any of these character except for my own OCs which I will put in this chapter. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro while minecraft is owned by Notch.

BTW, for once, simon is going to be going on about what's possible and what not.

Not Co?

Time: midday

Location: Unknown

"WHAT DO MEAN THEY'RE THE ACTUAL MLP CHARACTER? IS THAT EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?!"

"Well that's the only explanation considering their not blocks and stuff." Lewis explains to the flabbergasted simon.

"THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE THOUGH, I mean they're not even real."

"Well believe it. There are a lot of things that is possi-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHATS POSSIBLE AND WHATS NOT, THERES NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE. You-you know what? I don't even care anymore. Let's just get on with the video before this get weird for our viewers." Simon say, cutting Lewis off

"Yeah, there's just one thing I'm not sure about though, how did they get here." Says Lewis while staring at Simon

"Why are you looking at me?!"

"You're the one who decided to go all dawkin atheist scientist remember?" Lewis retorted

"but its not physically POSSIBLE! It completely violates every fact of basic science! In fact, it-"

"Well your fact is right THERE, so believe it."

"Fine, but how do we get them back to their own universe or dimension or something?"Simon asks

"in other words, your going to try to help them aren't you?"

"yep"

_Meanwhile at honeydew incorporated_

"Where are they? This shouldn't take them this long" Duncan said to himself. He reverted to hunting mobs and gathering supplies while they're gone to pass the time. Unbeknown to Duncan, he would meet an old enemy from when he was his own company.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Simon calls outside the shed.

"Coming." Duncan replies back. Duncan opened the door to find Lewis, Simon, and 6 miniature horses, same features except new fur colors: 1 being yellow with pink mane and tail, another is pink fur and a darker shade of pink for the mane and the tail, one of them has purple fur and an even more darker shade of purple mane, one is with white fur and a purple mane similar to the purple horse but has a lighter shade, one of them is blue with a rainbow-colored mane, and the last is orange with a darker orange mane. 2 of them has wings (Pegasus), and 2 of them has horns (unicorns), and they also have different marks on their flanks, but the thing that stands out is that they are not blocks, there are like real horses. 1 of them, which is the yellow pegasus, is unsure about going in, and is wary of Simon and Lewis.

"What the hell is this?" Duncan asks.

"Well it turns out that THEY are from a different dimension or universe, or what ever. The MLP dimension to be exact." Simon explains.

"wait, where is Lewis?" Duncan asked'

"he's right he- wait where'd he go? Ah bollocks" said Simon

"Honeydew Inc. dormitory 1… are you planning to make more dormitories? I thought it was just me and Duncan." lewis says reading out loud what's on the sign outside their dorm.

Well actually yes, 1 for the ponies and 3 more people will be helping out, but for even more people, that will depend, if you two don't pull your weight, I'm going to have to bring more people on board, lets hope it doesn't get to that" Simon says

"don't worry sir, we're going to work hard. We're going to work hard."

*_sjin joined the game_*

"Oh, Sjin joined the game." Duncan announced

"Wait, is this what you meant by more people coming in?"

"uh?"

"Not sure about this, he's untrustworthy." Duncan eyed Sjin

"well yes, excuse me you little pony, I am bringing more people on, but I haven't talked to Sjin about it." Says Simon while moving around the ponies to get out.

"Oh god what's he wearing, what's he doing?" questions Lewis to himself

"Careful, he might have a weapon." Simon said

"He's like wearing, a full, iron suit." Lewis says while Duncan walks up to him and directly punches him in the abdomen(for no apparent reason).

"hello? I-I'm on a official sips co. business, what are you chaps doing here?" Sjin asks

"We're building a Jaffa cake factory, are you going to help us?" Simon asks Sjin.

"Not on this land your not, this is owned- uh this is owned by sips co."

"Wait WHAT?! This is our server, what do you mean this land?" Simon said, now outraged by this.

"Thi-thi-this land here, its owned by sips co." Sjin announces

That's where all the flowers are, that's where the factory was suppose to go, cause it's such a beautiful looking area." Simon said

"he-he-here's a line, this is sips co. your area is, nots co." Sjin decided.

"N-N-Nots co?! Wha?"

"Wha? That's OUR flowers, I'm getting back the flowers guys" Duncan said, while this act prompted some laugh from Lewis.

" WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! You can't-I'm going to have to charge you for those" warned Sjin.

"Are we going to receive an in-voice from sips co?" asked Lewis.

"It'll be in the mail."

"ok, we'll take the flowers take the flowers guys." Lewis ordered, although he's not the boss. (_for all you people in business, don't try to take charge if you're not in a rank of importance whatsoever_) "we'll take the flowers, then you can have the land."

Thinking this is the perfect time to make a joke, Simon went for it, "You can take our freedom, but you can NEVER take our flowers."

*_Ice Pladen joined the game_*

*_Eldritch joined the game_*

*_Mycatrainbow joined the game_*

"oh, there's the people I talked with." Simon announced.

"wait these are the people coming to help out?" Lewis asked.

"Now who are these chaps?" Sjin asked, considering the current workforce of honeydew's, he fears that they might cause trouble, which would get him fired.

"Hello." Said mycatrainbow

"Are you honeydew?" asked Ice Pladen.

"Why yes, yes I am" says honeydew.

* * *

Well there you have it, eldritch is my OC, the other two comin to help are the OC spots. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, be sure to review, favorite, and follow. And

BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Author note

Authors note

Hello everyone! thank you all for the reviews and for reading it and favoriting and following. I know you are waiting a crap load of time to see chapter 4 but you are going to have to wiat even more, IM SORRY, i deserved to be raged at, i been lazy(blame terraria on that part, and minecraft), busy blame school and STAAR) and other stuff. anyway, getting to the point, this story will be on hold because I got a GREAT story idea, its a crossover between several stuff: Terraria, Minecraft, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Infinity Blade(its a game for the IPod, IPhone, IPad, Android, YA KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING AT, basically its really awesome and you should try it if you haven't), Maple Story, BIA2(brothers in arms 2), Halo 4, AND LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST, STICKPAGE!(If you don't know what stickpage is, i suggest you go to .com)

Characters:

The Mane 6 as: themselves

derpy hooves, doctor whooves, Applebloom, ect(and more and more ponies) as: background ponies

Cody as: the terraria guide

Morthal as: demolishonist

Tia as: Nurse

Finn as: Merchant

Dante as: Gun Dealer

ME as: Pyro The terraria player

Master Chief as: himself

Cortana as: Herself

Siris as: Himself

My MapleStory character Spyro as: himself

SkyDoesMinecraft(YES SKY IS IN IT) as: himself

MinecraftUniverse(Which is jason, the friend of sky and he will be called by jason) as: himself

William as: Himself

FLLFFL(ALPHA, WILL BE CALLED AS ALPHA) as: himself

as: himself

Hyun as: himself

ALSO one more thing, check my page for more info and something else, you will like it, trust me :)


End file.
